Polyphony
Back to 2011 Logs Swivel First Aid The traffic at the cloverleaf bypass had been dwindling from its usual volume this cycle, particularly those who are generally eastbound. Whilst reasons for this would be up to speculation, such a matter was of no consequence to the small set of oversized tires that was rumbling along one of the four large bends. Swivel was ripping up the road and taking the turn alarmingly sharp, but managing to fight against inertia adequately. Perhaps that was also attributed to the nicely banked roads as well as her maneuverability. The bypass is generally not terribly friendly to root-mode traffic, however, First Aid is carefully picking his way along the edge on his way back to Iacon after a shift in Cubicron, offering a wave to Swivel when he spots her distinctive alt mode. Vroooooom! Swivel passes First Aid and would not have even noticed him if it were not for his wave. However, at the speed the peculiar little vehicle is going, she is too far away by the time she even thinks to react by emitting a cheerful greeting, and thus is around the bend and out of sight in mere moments, without giving any indication that she saw the walking medic. That is until there is a sound of screeching down the way, and then a few shouts and honking horns from the few other travelers. Rushing from around the bend is none other than that same little automobile, going against the flow of traffic, much to the horror of other road users. Swivel picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility . Swivel's roll succeeds! First Aid doesn't think anything of Swivel passing him- after all, she had been going pretty fast- but is a little surprised (and slightly mortified, what if she'd caused an accident) when she reappears heading back in his direction. He keeps walking though, heading towards Swivel, who is hopefully slowing down? Mortification of First Aid has since become one of Swivel's talents. However, the recklessness stops there as she swerves out of the stream of traffic and slows down, easing to a graceful stop by First Aid, perched at the edge of the road. It is then, only then that she unfolds to her robot form, not missing a beat to offer First Aid a greeting wave and chirping in her ever shrill voice, "Hiya F'Aid!" Swivel transforms back into a robot. First Aid smiles. "Hi Swivel, How are you?" He slows to a stop on the edge of the road. "You look like you were in a hurry, I don't want to stop you if you were on your way somewhere." Swivel shakes her head, both of her wands waving in tandem dismissively. "Naw, naw, doncha worry 'bout it! Na wuz'n in no hurry! I wuz jus' havin' some fun 'zall." She beams at First Aid with a distinct expression of fondness. "Guessin' yous on yer way ter Iacon, roight?" First Aid nods. "I was helping Lifeline last shift, but I'm due back in Iacon pretty soon. I'm glad to see you though. You run messages in Cubicron, right?" Swivel bobs her head with vehement enthusiasm "Tha's roight! Izzer sumtin' ya need me ter do, coz I'd be REAL glad ter do it, wot'n you bein' so brave an' all 'en tha' 'Con 'ad me by ther ankles!" She moves in closer, her optics wide, purple curiosity. "So wocha need, huh?" "It's nothing big, really," First Aid is positive that Swivel has NO concept of personal space. But she means well. "But you were working on the Deet thing, too, so I thought I'd ask. There's a comm tech in Cubicron, Polyphony. I sent her a message about the Deet thing a few cycles ago, but I haven't had a chance to see if she's found anything out yet, and I know Lifeline's been busy too. I was wondering if you would check in with her, if you had a chance. I'm not in Cubicron very much right now." Swivel straightens up, which causes her face to veer ever so slightly away from First Aid's space, but perhaps not as much as the mech would prefer. Her smile, if one could imagine it possible, seems to grow, stretching across the boundaries of her face. "I kin do tha' easy-peasy! An' yer roight, it wun be much fer me ter do! Polyphony ya say? Message is as good as sent!" the femme proclaims with unflandering confidence. "Speakin' o' Deet, I bin ter see a feller, Lift Off, 'bout 'er. See, Lifty goes off planet, bein' a shuttle an' all, so I figgered, why not ask fer info? Il' be a bit 'fore 'e kin be back with anytin', but I figgered, Deet ain't like Cybertronians, ya? So I figgered I'd try an' get info off planet. Innit a great plan!?" First Aid nods. "Right- that is a good plan. Lift Off was the shuttle mech who was with you and Ratchet the day Deet got stuck in that tunnel, right? Polyphony's down in the industrial zone. Lifeline can give you directions if you need them." "Yuppers, tha's ther mech! Kinner fergot ya was on ther rescue crew when tha'appened." Swivel rolls her shoulders and leans in to First Aid, much closer this time. She stretches out an arm to try and gather up First Aid's shoulder as best she can, and says in a low whisper. "You keep up pretty good, or maybe you're just good at pretending to know what I'm babbling about." First Aid blinks in surprise as Swivel drops the ... dialect? Speech pattern? Whatever it is. "Er, I try.." His curiosity overwhelms him. "So if it's not a problem with your vocabulary files or something, why DO you talk like that?" Swivel removes herself from First Aid's personal space, and just smiles at her question. It isn't the usual rabidly upbeat smile, but almost a smile that taunts him. She turns her head to the side for a moment or two before she turns to the road. "Polyphony, roight? Wellum, I betta getta gwon," she says as she resumes her vehicular form. Swivel transforms back into a vehicle. That would have been too easy, wouldn't it? "Right, Polyphony. Thanks Swivel." He waves and begisn heading back to Iacon. "Buh-Bye, F'Aid!" emits the femme as she revs her engines, and is off! Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Swivel's LogsCategory:First Aid's Logs